


Giving It To Someone Else

by nessiegirl



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessiegirl/pseuds/nessiegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long day, Nick makes a mistake, Daisy makes him pay for it, and Harry makes himself comfortable to watch it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving It To Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tardiscrashing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/gifts).



> Written based on the prompt "Established relationship. Daisy is a dom in bed, Nick is a sub, and Harry is asexual and likes to wear lingerie."
> 
> This is basically porn without plot, and I haven't written pwp before, so I'm sorry if this isn't very good. If you have any feedback, go ahead and leave a comment. :)
> 
> Title was taken from Where Do Broken Hearts Go by One Direction.
> 
> Also, this was written by someone who knows very little about BDSM, and has no experience of it, so this story may not be accurate or reflect the best way to do these things. If you're interested in anything that happens in the fic, please do your research and find out more about this from reliable sources. And if you are more experienced or know more about it than me, please let me know if anything here needs an extra warning or editing, and I will happily do that.

The both notice at the same time, the way Nick drops into the armchair and leans his head back, his eyes already shut and a soft moan coming from deep in his chest.

“Was it too much for you today, babe?” Daisy asks, her tone firmer than usual but not the forceful one she uses during play.

Nick rolls his head to the side and blinks at them, at the way Daisy is curled up in Harry’s lap as they watch TV. “Oh no, nothing worse than usual.” He says it airily, but Nick never likes to be demanding, even when he needs the opportunity to relax. “Just had a few of those days this week, so right now I need-”

“-a good spanking from Daise and then some tender loving care from us both afterwards?” Harry asks, and Daisy giggles into his shoulder.

The sharp glare Nick aims at Harry makes Daisy giggle more. “If you’re going to be a naughty boy, Harry Styles, maybe you should get the spanking instead of me.”

Harry shrugs it off, casually replies, “It’s really not my thing, babe,” but he also feels his fist tighten around the bunched up fabric of Daisy’s shirt. They know it’s a problem for him, and they know why it’s such a problem for him, the thought of Daisy spanking him. For Harry, it would just be a release, a way to clear his head, but for Daisy their playtime is always sexual, and Harry hates the idea of being involved in something that leads to sex. It’s weird that way, the complex list of do’s and don’t’s that for him come with being asexual, but they’ve all discussed it in detail, and Harry thought they both understood.

“And just for that, Nick, you can take Harry upstairs and choose him something pretty to wear tonight.” Daisy makes it sound light, but there’s also a steeliness to her voice that dares Nick to argue with her. “Go on, I meant right now.”

They have a set routine for playtime, which means they all get into the right headspace for it. Sometimes Nick is left alone, to get himself naked and relaxed and kneeling in the centre of their playroom, but most of the time he joins Harry in their giant closet, to help him choose an outfit for the night. They have a wide range of clothing available - loose, silky chemises with matching robes, tight fitting corsets with real boning in them, simple matching bras and panties, and plenty of stockings to match every outfit they have - so Harry usually gets Nick to pick out a few options, and then he tries them all on until he finds one that feels comfortable.

Today, though, Nick heads straight for the top shelf, above the rail filled with the chemises and other sexy sleepwear. Harry doesn’t keep anything up there, so he’s a bit confused until Nick lifts down a very pretty silver box, with fine gold detailing on the lid. “I know my big mouth lets me down sometimes, and I know it ends up hurting you, so I bought this ages ago, in case I ever needed to apologise.”

Inside is a pile of lace that Harry carefully picks up to examine. It’s baby blue, and as it falls open Harry finds it’s a robe, a long one that would fall to his knees, with a wide silk sash and an embroidered edge that Harry falls in love with.

Another piece of lace fell on the floor when Harry took the robe out, so Harry crouches down to get it. It’s a pair of matching panties, with the same trim as the robe and a small curve at the front, just enough to cradle a soft dick and balls, and Harry gasps. “Did you get this made just for me?”

Nick blushes and ducks his head. “Well some of those panties look so tight on you it must be painful to wear them for long, and many of the robes barely cover your bum, so I just thought it would be nice to get something that fits. And it’s not like we’re worried about money, popstar, between the three of us we can easily pay for a few treats like this, and to be honest, you’re gonna-mrgh!”

The kiss Harry shuts Nick up with is sweet and gentle, and far too brief for both of them, but there are other plans for the night and Daisy will get upset if they’re not ready and waiting for her when she comes in.

Nick leaves to prepare himself and finally Harry gets his clothes off. The cool air hits his bare skin in a beautiful way, and sends a shiver down his spine as he adjusts to the temperature. Then there’s the lace, the soft cotton lace that slides over Harry’s arms and shoulders and falls gracefully over his body as he ties the robe. Getting the panties on underneath it is a bit awkward, so Harry unties the sash at his waist and gets the underwear on, before fastening the sash around himself again.

By the time Harry enters the playroom, Nick is settled on the floor, completely naked and his head ducked as he kneels on the ergonomic kneeling pad Daisy found on the internet. Daisy always takes longer than either of them to get ready for playing, but the prospect of punishment seems to have made Nick nervous. He’s sweating more than usual, and huffing out great sighs every few seconds, like he’s not ready for Daisy to take control of him and give him what he needs right now. And that makes Harry worry, because if Nick’s not ready when Daisy comes in, it’s going to ruin the whole night for all of them.

Harry gets up quietly and rests a hand on Nick’s shoulder. “I’ll tell her you’re struggling, that you need more time,” Harry murmurs. “Be back in a minute.”

Nick lifts his head, like maybe he wants to argue, but then changes his mind and nods. Harry isn’t really Nick’s dom - just as he’s not really Daisy’s sub - but sometimes he tells Nick what to do, and sometimes he obeys Daisy without question. It’s not a distinct part of their dynamic, but it’s there, and at times Harry thinks it helps all of them to have that extra person involved. 

Daisy is still in the main bathroom when Harry finds her. All of her make up has gone, because when she plays “it’s about being me, completely and utterly me, without any masks or pretending or keeping up appearances”. She looks gorgeous no matter how she dresses, but today her bare face is paired with a loose t shirt and soft socks, and Harry would love to cuddle her if it was an option. Sadly it’s not, not at this point anyway, so Harry focuses his gaze on her face to avoid the temptation.

“He’s finding it hard to relax tonight,” Harry tells Daisy, and she frowns at him. “Nick, he’s kneeling and ready, but - he keeps fidgeting and sighing, like he can’t focus in the right way. And sometimes, in the past, it’s been hard for you, and-”

“Thanks for telling me.” Daisy rarely uses that tone on Harry, but since he disturbed her as she prepared for the evening, he thinks it’s justified. “I’ll be another three minutes. Tell him that, and ask him to count them, and to call for me when it’s time.”

Harry doesn’t quite understand that, the idea of Nick counting the time and how it would help the situation, but he obediently turns to pass on the message. As he slips through the door of the bathroom, though, a hand on his arm stops him. “You look stunning, babe.” Daisy gives him a quick smile, and Harry returns it. “Now go on, I need him to be ready for me.”

Nick seems confused by the counting idea too, but obediently does it anyway. As he reaches thirty, Harry sees some of the tension slide out of Nick’s shoulders, and when he hits seventy five Nick’s voice drops, so it’s too quiet for Harry to hear him.

“Three minutes, mistress!” Nick calls out, his voice the first significant sound in the room for a while. By now, the whole atmosphere has changed, and Harry can tell that this is the right time for Daisy to come in.

“Well done, babe,” Daisy purrs from the doorway. “See, you can be a good boy when you want to.”

Nick doesn’t react to that at all, which means he must be ready for Daisy to take control. And so she does, by walking across to the chest of drawers and opening the middle one, to pick out restraints for this time.

Harry uses that moment to cross the room and get comfortable on the chair in the corner. Most of the time Daisy prefers to bend Nick over the desk, or spread him out flat on the bed, and Harry has a good view of both from this side of the room. He likes to watch them, even though he’s never involved himself, to see exactly what it is that leaves his partners so relaxed and happy for days after the event.

Daisy makes her choice, but keeps them hidden behind her back as she crosses the room to the bed. “Up here, Nick. Flat on your back, arms by your sides.”

Nick quickly obeys, and climbs up onto the bed. It’s covered in a silk sheet, with two matching pillows and no blankets or anything else, because this bed is solely for having fun. He looks beautiful, his pale skin a stark contrast to the deep red, and once again Harry wishes he could bring a camera in during playtime. It would be too dangerous, for all of them, but this is the part of this Harry appreciates the most - the aesthetics, the visuals of each moment, instead of the sensations or emotions that create them.

Daisy can be quick with the restraints, if she wants to surprise Nick, but this time she takes it slowly, making him fully aware of what’s happening. The first two are cuffs around his wrists, the big leather ones with heavy metal buckles and several d-rings, so they can be attached to one another or other restraints or the bed. It makes them very versatile and gives Daisy a lot of options, and the soft, worn in leather shows just how often she uses them.

After that come the thigh cuffs, and Nick whines as he realises what Daisy is going to do. With a pair of clips, one for each side, Daisy links Nick’s wrists to his thighs, leaving him unable to move much. But more importantly, with his hands held down at his sides, Nick can’t touch his cock, which is already growing hard as he wriggles in the restraints. For several minutes he keeps trying, keeps squirming and groaning and tugging at the clips like they might break and set him free, but nothing works. Nick is trapped, and completely at Daisy’s mercy, and he eventually accepts that and relaxes.

At first, Daisy is kind. She starts with a bit of lube and a firm but not too tight grip, and slowly works Nick towards an orgasm. Nick tenses up as he gets close, his toes curling and his heels pressed into the bed as his breath comes out in short pants and longer gasps. “God, oh god, so close. Please, yes - please! Gonna, gonna - argh!”

Nick yells with frustration when Daisy takes her hand away, a moment before he comes. Daisy waits for several minutes, as he comes back down from being so close, and then runs a teasing finger up the underside of Nick’s cock, making him shiver. “See, the problem is that orgasms are a reward for good boys, and you weren’t a good boy, were you Nick?” Daisy doesn’t wait for a response, and wraps a finger and thumb around Nick, just under the head. “And because you weren’t a good boy, you shouldn’t get an orgasm, should you?”

“No, mistress,” Nick answers, without even thinking. It still surprises Harry, that Nick can need something so desperately, and yet he will agree with Daisy if she decides he shouldn’t have it. Although Harry doesn’t understand the sexual side of it, he’s likened it to being hungry, and then agreeing when someone refuses to feed you, and that just doesn’t make sense.

Nick moans loudly when Daisy starts again, this time focusing on the sensitive head of his dick. She uses short, sharp movements, and quickly gets Nick back to the edge, where he’s shifting his hips and groaning repeatedly. A small amount of precome oozes out, and Daisy strokes it all the way down Nick’s dick, slicking him up and making him whine. With the attention away from the head, Nick seems less desperate, but a few firm strokes up the whole length get him begging again. “Please, mistress, I’m sorry, please let me, please make me, I’ll do anything, mistress!”

This time when she stops, Daisy doesn’t say anything to Nick. He’s still groaning, still begging for her touch, but Daisy gets up from the bed and goes over to Harry, who’s staring at Nick in fascination. “I can’t ever imagine wanting that - letting someone tease me with something I want, when I don’t know if they’ll give it to me or not.”

Daisy crosses her arms and shrugs. “Well, say it was a slice of cake you wanted.” Harry perks up then, because their scenes often make him hungry instead of horny. “Say someone had a great big delicious cake, and your friends were talking about it, saying how great it tastes. And then someone comes past with a slice, and you get the smell of it, and you’re so desperate for the cake, but that piece isn’t for you.”

Harry moans softly, because the thought of a delicious cake is making his mouth water. “Mmhmn, so I’d get a piece of cake.”

“Well maybe, maybe not. What if it’s not your cake? What if you have to ask for it?” Harry whines. That wouldn’t be good. “But every time someone teases you, you want it a bit more, you need it, you feel like you can’t live without it. When you eventually do get the cake, it’s like the most delicious thing ever - the texture’s perfect, the icing is a delight, the flavour is your favourite. After all the teasing, you’d enjoy it so much more, wouldn’t you?”

Harry groans, and slumps back in his chair. “Yeah, I probably would. I get it, I think.” He slides a hand under the robe, and rubs his tummy. “But god, I really want some cake now.”

Daisy chuckles lightly, delighted with him, and Harry smiles back at her. “Well I’m going to give Nick a break for now, so he can relax completely. If you want to get a quick snack, you’re welcome to.”

Harry looks between her and Nick, trying to decide what to do, and eventually leaves to get something. They don’t have any cake, but there is a bit of fruit salad left from breakfast. Harry takes his time with it, enjoying every piece he eats and the fact he’s free to eat it right now. By the time he’s finished it, washed his hands and gone back to the room, it’s been about half an hour, and Nick is almost soft again.

Nick groans when Harry enters the room, and Daisy giggles at the sound. “I told Nick I’d start again once you were back, and I think he was wishing you wouldn’t come back at all.”

Harry smirks, and brushes the damp hair back from Nick’s forehead. “What, you’d rather lie here all night, tied up and unable to move? You’d rather have no orgasm at all instead of being teased again? Really, Nicholas?”

There’s a tone of voice that makes Nick relax, that makes him sink into a headspace where all he wants to do is obey. Harry’s never tried it before - usually that’s Daisy’s job, getting Nick pliant and amenable - but apparently he got the mix of teasing and patronising just right. Nick has gone from tense and twitchy to peaceful and still, with just a few soft whines as his dick starts to fatten up again.

Daisy reaches over and strokes Nick’s balls with her fingertips. “Oh babe, did you like that? Did Harry make you feel good, talking to you so nicely?”

Nick whimpers, his dick twitching against his belly as he gets close to fully hard. “Mistress, please, mistress.”

Harry moves away, back to his chair in the corner, while Daisy climbs up on the bed. “I asked you a question, Nick,” She reminds him, her tone firm and demanding once more. “Did you like the way Harry spoke to you?”

“Yes mistress - oh god, yes!”

“Did you like what he said?” Daisy strokes Nick this time, her hand loose around him. “Do you want me to leave you here, all tied up with no way to get yourself off?

Nick groans and whimpers, but makes no effort to move or touch himself or stop Daisy from teasing him. “Mistress, I - don’t, I can’t -”

“Nicholas, answer me,” Daisy says, her voice stern. “What do you want, babe?”

“I want to please you, mistress!” Nick cries out. “I want to please my mistress, I want to obey her and make her happy!”

Daisy starts up a fast rhythm as she wanks Nick. “Even if I want to tease you? Even if I want to get you close again and again without letting you come once all night?”

“Mistress! Yes, please mistress! I want to make you happy!” Nick whimpers repeatedly as his thighs shake and his stomach tightens, pulling his upper body up off the bed. “Mistress, I can’t, please, I’m going to-”

“Are you, babe?” Daisy asks, her voice sweet. “Are you going to come without permission?”

“Mistress, please, I can’t - I have to, I have to come!”

“Do you, Nick? Do you have to?” She asks, shooting a wicked grin at Harry. “Even if I just stop?”

Daisy stops on the last word, taking her hand away, and Nick shrieks. His whole body is rigid for a moment, curled up as much as possible and ready for an orgasm. Once the moment passes, Nick falls back on the bed, his chest heaving with each gasp for air as he sinks into the mattress.

A steady chant of “mistress, please, mistress” fills the room for the next few minutes, while Daisy climbs off the bed and goes to find something else. It’s a strap on, Harry realises when she steps into a harness and pulls it up to her waist, the black straps a beautiful contrast against her pale skin. “That’s enough noise, Nicholas,” She says, as she looks through another drawer for a dildo to use with it. “Unless, of course, you want me to keep teasing you for longer.”

Nick stops immediately, his eyes blank as he stares at the ceiling. The first few times, Harry had been scared by the way Nick goes into subspace and stops thinking for himself, but now he understands. For Harry it’s like music, the way he can get completely obsessed by it, the way he focuses so much on what he hears that he forgets the world around him. When Nick’s in subspace, it’s the same, except that focus is on Daisy, on obeying her every word, and nothing else matters - even his own thoughts and feelings.

Harry starts thinking as Daisy gets the lube and kneels between Nick’s legs, to prep him for the dildo. Although it’s not his place to make the decision, Harry wouldn’t want anyone else to do this with Nick. They all trust Daisy, and know from experience she won’t hurt Nick when he’s this vulnerable. But they’ve also found a dynamic that works for all three of them, something other people may not understand, especially with an asexual person involved. It’s intimate and it’s private and it’s theirs, and Harry wouldn’t want anyone else to do this with Nick, and break these fragile bonds.

Nick groans as Daisy presses inside him, drawing Harry’s attention back to them. Daisy must have moved him during prep, spreading his legs open and pushing them back, to give her easy access to his hole. Nick trembles as he tries to hold the position, his hands useless by his thighs, but Daisy praises him anyway. “Such a good boy, Nick, well done. Keep your legs there, that’s it - so good for me, aren’t you?”

Nick’s answer comes out as a whimper.

Daisy moves closer, to line the head of the dildo up with Nick’s hole. “Remember, Nick, I get to decide when you come. So don’t come without permission, and don’t come before me, okay?”

This time, Nick answers quickly. “Yes, mistress.” He then squirms, desperate to be fucked after all the teasing. “Please, mistress, please fuck me, plea-”

The last word is cut off with a whimper as Daisy pushes inside him. Her first few thrusts are awkward and wooden, but then Daisy leans forward and starts building a steady rhythm, rolling her body as she slowly pushes all the way in and then pulls out in one quick movement. Harry can’t help but stare at her, at the dark hair flowing down her back, at the way she gasps as the harness rubs her clit, at her bum and legs as she tenses and relaxes her muscles. It’s one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen, and once again Harry wishes he could get a few photos of this, of them together.

Daisy may love the careful, controlled pace of her thrusts, but Nick doesn’t. Everything is too sensitive after all the teasing, his nerves on edge as he waits for an orgasm, but the slide of the dildo is too slow to get him there. A constant stream of groans come from deep in Nick’s chest, as he lies there and lets Daisy do what she wants. He won’t be coming soon, and they both know that.

A slight shift in position makes Nick yelp, his eyes flying open to stare at Daisy. “Mistress, don’t-”

“Nicholas, what do you mean, “don’t”? I’m your mistress, I don’t do what you say.” Daisy keeps the angle and the rhythm as she stares at Nick, brushing his prostate with every thrust. Nick groans constantly, louder than before and sounding pained. “Does that feel good, my boy?”

“Y-Yes, mistress.” Nick tips his head back and closes his eyes. “Mistress, I - sorry mistress, I can’t help it, I’m gonna come. Please mistress, let me come.”

Daisy gasps, delighted by the nervous tone in Nick’s voice, and picks up the pace. “You have to wait, Nick, and let me come first,” She reminds him, before pausing to moan. “But I’m pretty close, my boy. Just a little bit longer, okay? Be good for me and wait til I come first.”

Nick curls his hands up into tight fists and pants heavily. “Yes, I - oh god, mistress! I’m trying, mistress, I can’t-”

Out of nowhere, Daisy squeals, her hips spasming as she thrusts deep and stays there. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply for a moment, and then goes back to the same rhythm as before. A few shudders run down her body as she continues, as the harness continues to rub her over sensitive clit, but Daisy is focused on Nick, on giving him what he needs, and barely notices the tremors in her own body.

With a few more thrusts and permission from Daisy, Nick comes too, his dick twitching as he releases spurt after spurt of come. By the time it’s over Nick has collapsed on the bed, boneless and exhausted and completely unaware of his surroundings.

At this point, Nick needs reassurance and comfort, and with the sex out of the way Harry climbs on the bed to offer those. He sits on the bed behind Nick and gently moves Nick’s head into his lap, while Daisy removes the restraints from Nick’s wrists and thighs. She also fetches a wash cloth and a soft blanket, both of which Nick thanks her for, as he starts to come out of the hazy mindset he was in.

Nick also thanks Harry, something that confused Harry the first time it happened, since he doesn’t get involved. But one time Nick explained that he was thanking Harry for being present, that he was glad Harry wasn’t completely excluded from this part of their lives, and now it makes sense. Harry’s thankful for this too, for understanding partners who respect his boundaries and offer him the chance to observe this, without participating, and who love him just as much as he loves them.

The rest of the night will involve lots of cuddles and attention for Nick, some warm, comforting food when Harry can be bothered to cook, and an early night for all of them in the same bed, but that’s okay. Harry wouldn’t want to end the night in any other way.


End file.
